Querido Karma
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Gokudera, le hace ver a Haru que todo lo que hace por el amor de Tsuna es inútil. 'Ya han pasado tres años y aun no has conseguido cambiar nada. Solo eres molesta y siempre complicas las cosas para el décimo'- dijo el sin consideración. Y la joven comenzó a llorar.
1. Chapter 1

_Holi, pues es mi primer fanfic de KHR y me encanta la pareja de Haru y Gokudera, espero que les guste._

'_No solo me cambie de escuela para estar con Kyoko-chan, sino también para estar cerca de Tsuna-san. Aunque sabía que no me haría caso alguno. Aun tenia esperanza de que su corazón sintiera una pequeña chispa de cariño. Aunque piense que estoy loca a lo mejor pueda que Tsuna-san sienta algo por mí ''-_pensaba una castraña de cabello largo mientras se arreglaba para ir a la escuela. Amarro su cabello como de costumbre, le había crecido bastante

-Haru, apresúrate o llegaras tarde- grito desde abajo su mamá

-Ya voy, hahi- dijo la chica mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se dirigía a la escuela. Tenia que ir bien, pues desde que se cambió y como siempre estaba con Kyoko-san se había vuelto muy popular entre los chicos.

''Ahora que recuerdo no tiene ni dos meses desde que me cambie a Nanimori''-pensó la joven mientras caminaba, sus enormes ojos cafés se abrieron más y comenzó a correr,

-Tsuna-san, espera- grito al uno de los chicos que habían salido de aquella saca

-Buenos días Haru- saludo el castaño, ella se sonrojo

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?, el décimo solo es amable contigo, no es como si sintiera algo por ti Mujer estúpida-dijo el chico de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos verdes molesto por la actitud de ella

-Buenos días Tsuna-san- dijo ignorando al alvino, Tsuna solo respiro profundamente y sonrio, ya era costumbre las peleas matutinas de aquellos dos desde que Haru se cambió de escuela.

El camino a la escuela se hizo largo y más por el silencio que hubo en el trayecto. Una vez en la escuela el castaño se separó de sus amigos pues fue a hablar con Kyoko-chan, una chica bastante popular y bonita. Era femenina una de esas chicas que todo joven quiere y solo uno es el afortunado.

Haru, se quedó observando con trizteza

- A veces Haru siente un poco de envidia- dijo tan bajito que ni el chico de al lado la escucho, pero pudo ver que no estaba tan molesta como siempre

-Ven- le ordeno este, tomándola del brazo y jalándola detrás de un árbol- Mira mujer estúpida, no quiero que le arruines este día al décimo, hoy se le declarara a Kyoko-san y si no lo hizo antes fue porque no quería lastimarte. Pues eres importante para él. Así que ya te lo dije, no estés llorando por los rincones porque eso lo incomodara.

-Lo sé, Haru tiene 17 ya está grande- le grito

-Sí, entonces no debiste cambiarte de escuela, no ves que solo le complicaste las cosas. Kyoko-san también se dio cuenta que sientes algo por el así que también tiene miedo de lastimarte-regaño Gokudera. Haru se soltó del agarre y se fue rápidamente hundida en sus pensamientos y recordó una visita que le hizo al amor de su vida hacía ya tres meses.

_**Flas back**_

_**Tsuna y Gokudera se encontraban en el cuarto del primero. Platicaban de algo importante para el primero**_

_**-Gokudera-kun ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan popular con las chicas?-le pregunto apenado el castaño**_

_**-Decimo, usted es más popular que yo, puede tener a la chica que quiera- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa, el jefe de la famila lo veía sin creerle lo que decía**_

_**-¿Cómo me puedo declarar a Kyoko-chan?- pregunto mientras se ponía tan rojo como un camarón **_

_**-Bien, pues a ciencia cierta no lo sé pero creo que usted podrá hacerlo- dijo mientras ponía los pulgares arriba. Fueron interrumpidos por una castaña Ruidosa**_

_**-Tsuna-san, me cambiare a tu escuela y por eso Haru está muy feliz-entro gritando mientras abrazaba al jefe Vongola**_

_**-Bien, Haru, me ahogas- se quejó el castaño mientras el ojiverde rodaba los ojos**_

_**-Lo siento-dijo la chica soltándolo. La madre de Tsuna lo llamo**_

_**-Ahora regreso- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y una vez que sus pasos no se escucharon los ojos del albino se concentraron en Haru**_

_**-Dime, mujer estúpida, ¿crees que con cambiarte de escuela cambiarás el hecho de que el décimo ame a Kyoko-san?. Digo ya han pasado tres años y no ha cambiado nada-dijo despiadadamente**_

_**-Tú no eres nadie, para decirle a Haru, que hacer y que no- grito llena de rabia, al punto de tener los ojos llorosos- Veras que Tsuna-san algún día corresponderá a Haru- dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí y se despedía rápidamente para que las lágrimas no le ganaran.**_

_**Fin del Flas back**_

-Bien, creo que ganaste- dijo triste mientras subía cabizbaja las escaleras para ir a su salón.

Entro y se sentó al lado de su amiga Kyoko, trato de estar lo más feliz posible para no hacerla sentir mal.

-Haru-chan hoy te vez muy bonita- alago su amiga

-Igual tú, Kyoko-chan-respondió feliz aparentemente

Las clases pasaron y antes de que dieran el toque para salir al receso Tsuna, envió un papelito a Kyoko. Al abrirlo se sonrojo y sonrió. La castaña sabía que significaba eso, dentro de poco serian novios, y aunque por dentro se sentía terrible no le causaría problemas a su mejor amiga ni a Tsuna.


	2. Chapter 2

-Haru-san ¿te quedaras el receso en el salón?- pregunto amablemente Yamamoto

-Asi, es- dijo sonriendo tal y como siempre lo hacia

-Bueno y si mejor me acompañas a mi partido de beisbol-creo que le darás suerte al equipo- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas aparecía.

-Haru, ira a darle suerte al equipo Hahi- dijo con ánimos falsos la joven y acompaño a su compañero a su partido. Aunque en el camino estuvo muy callada, cuando llegaron juntos al partido ella subió a las gradas y aunque Yamamoto estaba jugando Haru no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería llorar pero no le daría el gusto al ojiverde y menos le causaría más problemas a Tsuna.

''Me enoja que Gokudera haya tenido la razón''-pensó y al hacerlo cerro sus puños con la fuerza suficiente para dejar las marcas de sus uñas en su mano ''No sé por qué me hago tonta, cuando ya sabía que él nunca se fijaría en mi''.

No presto atención al partido, estuvo inmersa en sus ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos, solo el anuncio del ganador del partido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Namimori gana ocho carreras a dos-anuncio el voceador y el alboroto no se hizo esperar, el sonido de la campana hizo saber que el receso había terminado y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Al llegar ella al suyo vio que su mochila había cambiado de lugar, ya que junto a Kyoko estaba Tsuna, con la mirada el busco y cuando la encontró rodó los ojos y respiro profundamente

-De todos los lugares y me toca el peor, hahi- dijo en tono de burla, mientras se sentaba

-Digo no es un alago estar sentado al lado de una mujer estúpida-se quejó un albino ojiverde que se sentaba a su derecha

-Me agrada que me tocará estar al lado de alguien tan agradable como Yamamoto-san. Por cierto estuviste muy bien en el partido- le dijo al pelinegro sonriente de su izquierda provocando el sonrojo del beisbolista e ignorando al albino.

La maestra entro y cuando lo hizo Yamamoto se levantó, pues como actual presidente del club de béisbol necesitaba entrenar y sus faltas ya estaban justificadas. Terminando de hablar con la maestra salió del salón.

-Bien jóvenes, harán parejas para la siguiente tarea- y antes de que terminara la frase el albino fue al lado de Tsuna.

-Décimo, para que la mujer estúpida, no le cause molestias hare equipo con ella, así que usted puede hacer equipo con su novia- dijo su fiel mano derecha haciendo que la recién pareja se pusiera roja

-Bien, pero trata de no decirle, o hacerle algo que en verdad la lastime, y eso incluye no mencionarle cada vez que puedas mi relación con Kyoko-chan- le pidió amablemente el jefe vongola a su subordinado

-Como usted decida decimo- dijo apartándose y yendo al lado de Haru.

-Mujer estúpida, haremos equipo- anuncio Gokudera. Haru solo lo observo.

-Sensei ¿Puedo hacer sola el trabajo?-pregunto feliz hasta que escucho la respuesta

-No señorita- dijo amablemente la maestra

-Bien, haremos juntos el trabajo hahi- dijo no muy convencida, pero sabía que con el terminaría rápido el trabajo

-Bueno jóvenes ya que están en parejas, harán una descripción de cómo ven a la otra persona. Y tienen tres días para hacerla, bien tengo junta así que me retiro. Adiós- dijo la maestra saliendo del salón

-Esto será fácil solo pondré mujer estúpida-alardeo el peliblanco mientras reía. Haru quien había abierto un libro, lo cerró fuertemente y salió sin perder la calma del salón.

-Yo habría hecho los mismo, que te recuerden desde que llegaste que eres una mujer estúpida- yo también me hubiera ido- murmuro una chica

-dicen que cuando un adolecente molesta a una chica es porque está enamorado de ella-murmuro otra

-A mí no me gusta la mujer estúpida- grito tan fuerte y del enojo también salió del salón. Por su parte Tsuna solo se llevó la mano a la frente.

Un día antes de entregar el trabajo después de salir de clases el albino espero a Haru. Quien no le dirigía la palabra desde aquel incidente

-Oye mujer estúpida, vamos a casa del décimo para hacer la tarea- ella solo lo miro y comenzó a caminar. La verdad Gokudera esperaba algo más como un berrinche o algo así. Se había vuelto aburrido molestar a Miura.

Al llegar a casa del décimo, la madre de él abrió la puerta, Reborn los invito a pasar

Una vez en la sala cada quien saco su cuaderno y comenzaron a escribir, pero lo único que hicieron fue ofenderse mutuamente.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Bianchi quien no tenía lentes por lo que dejo inconsciente a su hermano, quien cayó de la silla y ninguna de las dos lo levanto

-Pues, es tarea, Tengo que describirlo a él y el a mí pero como puedes ver, no somos buenos con eso-le informo Haru pesándole los escritos. Cuando termino de leerlos rió por un buen rato

-Pues si entregan esto yo creo que no será nada bueno para sus calificaciones, déjamelo a mí, yo los compondré, para que no se vean tan mal y les valgan la tarea. Total es mi hermano y yo te conozco a ti –dijo amablemente la pelirosa

-bueno, entonces lo dejo en tus manos Bianchi-san- dijo Haru mientras hacia una reverencia recogía sus cosas y se despedía.

-Veamos primero haré la de Haru, Veamos …..Miura Haru, tiene 17 años, a pesar de ser un poco despistada y rara, es muy linda. Lo que más me agrada de ella son sus ojos- hablaba mientras escribía y termino antes de que su hermano se despertara.

-Bianchi ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Reborn curioso

-Aprovecho para hacer una pequeña broma- dijo entre risas.

Cuando termino no aguantaba la risa, decidió guardarlos en sobres y se los dio a Tsuna

-Mira el que dice Haru, se lo das a Ella y el otro es de mi hermano, dáselos mañana a la hora de la clase no antes no después, ¿Entiendes?- asintió el chico que no entendía nada aún.

Al otro día ninguno de los dos, se acordaban de la tarea, hasta que vieron a la maestra entrando

-Mierda, la tarea- se quejó el peliblanco

-Gokureda-kun, toma. Haru esto es para ti- le dio a cada uno , el suyo

-Gracias Tsuna-san- le dijo la joven

-Gracia décimo- dijo el albino con una reverencia

-Bien, chicos fórmense en parejas, y el primero que leerá será- dijo la maestra mientras vio la lista- Gokureda-san

''Ya quiero ver su cara cuando lea esto''- pensaba que causaría un enorme enojo por parte de ella, ya que recordaba haber puesto mujer estupida en cada linea del escrito.

-bien-dijo el chico sacando la hoja del sobre- Miura Haru, tiene 17 años, a pesar de ser un poco despistada y rara, es muy linda. Lo que más me agrada de ella son sus ojos. Siempre está intentando ayudar a los demás y aunque no lo quiera admitir me gusta mucho…..- no sabía dado cuenta de lo que leía hasta que pronuncio el ''me gusta mucho''. Su cara palideció y luego se puso tan rojo

Todo el salón estaba boquiabierto más su jefe, quien no esperaba eso y menos de él, Haru apenas y procesaba lo que el albino había leído

-Gokureda-san, muy interesante su declaración de amor por la señorita Miura, pero de eso no se trataba la tarea- regaño la maestra

-El albino vio hasta debajo de la hoja ''te quiere tu hermana''.


	3. Chapter 3

El albino molesto, solo dedico una mirada de odio hacia Haru, la que temerosamente abría su respectivo sobre y lo que leía era mas o menos una declaración de amor a Gokudera.

_Gokudera-kun es una persona un poco seria, pero yo se que atrás de esa fachada hay un buen chico y caballeroso príncipe azul-_ no puedo continuar leyendo la joven ya que no se veía diciendo eso, tal vez por Tsuna y hace dos años pero eso era demasiado Daba gracias a dios que solo lo leía para si misma y no para todo el salón como le paso al ojiverde.

-Bien, ahora todo el salón piensa que me gusta una mujer estúpida se quejo el peliblanco - pero viéndolo bien, la perjudicada eres tu- dijo señalando a sus fans quien no veían con una buena cara a la pobre de Haru.

Tal parecía que el universo conspiraba en contra de la pobre, puesto que la maestra los mando a los dos a componer el trabajo. Tsuna pasaba mas tiempo con Kyoko y del negocio de la mafia iban las cosas muy tranquilas lo que le dejaba al albino con mucho tiempo de sobra. Lo peor era que lo utilizaba para molestar, insultar, fregar etc. etc. etc. a la pobre chica que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo, pero no tenia gran paciencia así que no pasaba mucho tiempo para que explotara.

Se había acostumbrado a su tortura y por eso le tenia un amor desmedido al fin de semana, se sentía libre en esos días.

Era sábado por la mañana y se despertaba la joven con una sonrisa, tenia tan buen humor que no tardo en levantarse de la cama, buscar ropa y meterse a bañar. Ese baño era tan relajante y sentía ganas de quedarse ahí dentro durante todo el día pero sus manos y sus pies parecían pasitas, del tiempo que había estado dentro. Rápido salio y se vistió.

Se arreglaba para salir a comprar pastelillos, iría sola por que Kyoko-chan había salido de la cuidad, todo iba perfecto hasta que escucho el timbre, su madre fue a abrir la puerta, le pareció oír una voz muy conocida, pero no creyó que fuera el.

La joven no le tomo importancia y se siguió arreglando, su madre abrió la puerta de su cuarto de golpe

-Hija, un chico muy guapo te busca abajo- dijo su mamá guillando el ojo, la joven estaba desconcertada y llena de curiosidad se decidió a bajar rápidamente, cuando lo hizo no podía creer quien estaba a fuera de su puerta

- Hoy es sábado, se supone que el martirio es de lunes a viernes-se quejo la joven

-No, es que yo haya querido venir a verte mujer estu...- decidió reprimir la palabra por la presencia de la Sra. Miura - Vine por que quiero salvar al décimo informo seriamente el albino

-¿salvarlo?-pregunto desconcertada

-Así es, ahora vamos- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la salida, ni tiempo de dio de despedirse. Ella pensó que algo grave le había pasado a Tsuna, por eso correo todo el camino para llegar lo mas rápido posible. Una vez enfrente de la casa sentía como su corazón palpitaba pues no sabia ¿como podría ayudar a salvarlo?

Cuando llego, preocupada entro a la cocina, ahí estaban, I-pin, Lambo y Tsuna buscando algo de comer

-Bien décimo, ya la traje- dijo orgulloso el ojiverde ,Haru, quien no entendía nada solo suspiro al ver bien a Tsuna

-Bueno, Haru, veras, mi madre salio, y como sabrás Kyoko-chan no esta en la cuidad y al no haber alguien que cocine Bianchi-san se ofreció a hacerlo ...-dijo preocupado Tsuna

-Y ¿tanto alboroto por que no tienen quien les cocine?-vio decepcionada al albino

-Lo ve, le dije que la mujer estúpida podría servir- le dijo Gokudera a su jefe

-Gokudera, amm no creo que sea bueno llamar así a Haru cuando ella nos hará el favor de cocinar- sugirió el castaño

-Tsuna-kun, no tengo intenciones de que un bruto como el sienta gratitud por algo a si-dijo Haru mientras buscaba que ingredientes había para comenzar a cocinar.

El olor de la comida era delicioso, y lo mejor no tardo mucho en cocinarse.

-Prepare Sukiyaki, espero que les guste- dijo Haru mientras servia el desayuno-

-Lambo-san comerá mucho-dijo riéndose el pequeño Lambo.

- Guau, Haru, sabe muy bien-dijo Tsuna

-La verdad he probado mejores- dijo Gokudera

TSUNA!- se escucho el llamado de Yamamoto desde afuera de la casa, Haru se levanto de la mesa y fue a abrir

-Yamamoto-san, pasa, es que están desayunando todos- lo recibió cálida mente Haru

Una vez en la cocina Yamamoto persivio el delicioso olor del Sukiyaki, Haru se dio cuenta y le sirvió un poco

-Oh, gracias, huele muy bien-dijo el al probarlo quedo aun mas sorprendido- Sabe mucho mejor de lo que huele-alago la comida a lo que Haru se sonrojo, por alguna razón a Gokudera le molesto esto.

-Solo es comida, no entiendo por que la alagan tanto-se quejó de mala gana. La reacción de Haru fue un razonable enojo

-Pues si tan mal sabe, o no te parece simplemente no te la comas- dijo al bode de las lagrimas. Había soportado mas de lo que había podido, el ser molestada todos los días era algo horrible.

La joven simplemente se levanto y salio corriendo, Yamamoto fue tras ella. No fue difícil alcanzarla, y cuando lo hizo la tomo de la mano

-no debí irme así es solo que ya no aguanto mas, ya me canse, de que el siempre me trate mal, lo peor se que siento que disfruta haciendome sentir mal-decía mientras las lagrimas salían solas, una seguida de la otra sin pausas

-Sabemos como es Gukudera. Pero si te hace sentir mejor desde el lunes volveré a entrar a las clases por que ya termino el torneo de Béisbol así que puedes sentarte a mi lado, para que ya no te moleste ¿te parece?-dijo el intentando hacerla sentir mejor. La respuesta que obtuvo no se la espero ella simplemente lo abraso y por alguna razón comenzó a llorar más.

-Gracias Yamamoto-san, eres muy amable- dijo ella mientras soltaba el abraso y secaba sus lagrimas.

Mientras en casa del jefe Vongola, Bianchi, que apenas bajaba a desayunar sentía curiosidad del escándalo ocurrido

-¿Que fue todo ese ruidero de hace un momento?-preguntó. Aunque la atmósfera llena de silencio incomodo le decía algo

-Pues, estupidera hizo llorar a Haru por que no le gusto la comida- Lambo acuso al albino. Al escuchar esto, Bianchi se acercó al plato se su hermano y tomo un poco de comida

-La verdad, esta buena. No entiendo el por que Hayato, dijo eso-

-No se de que se preocupan si el loco del béisbol fue detrás de ella- dijo con enojo

''Por alguna razón me molesta ese tipo''-pensó el albino quien aun seguía molesto


	4. Chapter 4

_''Lunes, con un sabor diferente, mas dulce, menos amargo. Tan solo con respirar se percibe en el aire'' -_dijo para si misma Haru Miura, al entrar a su salón.

Coloco sus cosas en su nuevo asiento ala derecha tenia la ventana,a su izquierda se sentaba una de las pocas personas que habían hecho su estancia en esa escuela algo bueno, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Había llegado temprano, por lo que los alumnos en ese momento se contaban con los dedos. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, y sintió la preciada tranquilidad cuando su compañero que se sentaría junto de ella llego.

-Bueno días, Haru- saludo amablemente como de costumbre aquel alto moreno

-Buenos días, Yamamoto-san- respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Seguido de eso,hizo acto de presencia en el salón un albino, que entro escandalosamente, azotando la puerta.

-Buenos días Gokudera- saludo Yamamoto. El albino simplemente le dedico una mirada para después ignorarlo. Lo mismo hizo con la chica al lado del moreno. Solo que la mirada que le dedico a la chica fue mas intensa.

''Me molesta esto''- pensó el joven albino mientras tomaba su asiento.

La presencia de Haru cerca de el fue evidente, no hubo pelea alguna, enojo por parte de ninguno de los dos ni en la primera, segunda, tercera, clase.

-Esto es aburrido- se quejo el albino en la hora del receso, quien subió a la azotea para fumar.

'' Me molesta mucho, el hecho de que me moleste ver a la mujer estúpida, con el idiota del béisbol''- se molesto mas de lo que estaba cuando ese pensamiento llego a su cabeza.

Después de eso, el resto del día, estuvo más que insoportable. La risa de Haru parecía hacer sangrar los oídos del ojiverde. Y más cuando la causaba el que se sentaba al lado de la joven.

''Son tan molestos''-pensó mientras el timbre de la ultima hora sonaba, se apresuro a salir. No necesitaba seguir viendo como dos bobos reían por tonterías.

No veía el tiempo de salir a la escuela, y alejarse de esos dos.

* * *

Por fin en casa de Tsuna se sentía bien, no había nadie que lo pudiera molestar, no estaba ni la mujer estúpida, ni Lambo y mucho menos el idiota del beisbol.

-Gokudera-kun no te vi muy animado en el salón, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado su amigo

-No, para nada decimo, solo que no me sentía muy bien, eso es todo- respondió dudoso el albino

-A la que por fin vi mejor es a Haru, la verdad me siento mejor por que pienso que cuando estaba tristeo lloraba no podía dejar de sentirme culpable…..- no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido por su mano derecha

-No se sienta culpable, usted no le hizo nada-

-Me puse a pensar en que si Kyoko-chan se hubiera enamorado de otra persona me hubiera dolido mucho, me imagino que algo similar sintió Haru. Por eso me alegra verla como antes, Espero que Yamamoto-san la siga haciendo sonreir- termino de hablar Tsuna, sin notar la reacción del ojiverde.

-Cierto-respondió secamente

''por que me molesta el pensar que a aquella estúpida sienta algo por ese idiota''-penso molesto

* * *

_-''No me había dado cuenta de la gran amabilidad de Yamamoto-san''- _pensó la joven castaña mientras llegaba a su casa

Este día había sido tranquilo y bueno, como ella esperaba que fuera. Haru sentía que se lo tenia merecido después de tantos días tan problemáticos. Por fin veía la calma después de la tormenta.

Iba directo a su cuarto cuando le llego un mensaje de su amiga Kyoko

**_Vamos a comprar pasteles, ¿si?. Acaban de abrir una pastelería cerca de la escuela._**

La castaña no podía pedir más en ese día

_ ''creo que es mi recompensa''._

Había transcurrido una hora y media desde que recibió el mensaje, cuando se escucho el timbre de su casa. Bajo inmediatamente a abrirle a su amiga.

-Comeremos muchos pasteles-chillo Haru de felicidad.

-Claro Haru-chan, pero apresurémonos antes de que se llene el lugar-dijo Kyoko.

Las dos jóvenes salieron con dirección a aquella nueva pastelería, sin darse cuenta de que las seguían.

Llegaron a la nueva pastelería sin problemas, entraron seguidas del joven que seguía su rastro, tomaron asiento y el chico que utilizaba vestimenta sospechosa y gorra se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

Aquel chico de la gorra no dejaba de observar la ventana con mucho recelo, de un momento a otro se levanto y corrió a la mesa donde se encontraban Haru y Kyoko, las tomo de los brazos y las jalaba para que corrieran. Poco después de eso se escucho el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose.

-Tal vez no me crean pero vine a ayudarlas, pase lo que pase ustedes tienen que salir sanas y salvas- les dijo el chico a lasdos jóvenes que aun no entendían nada de lo que pasaba

corrieron hasta donde pudieron. Llegaron a un callejón, el joven las escondió detrás de botes de basura.

-Tomen- dijo el chico mientras les tendía a cada una un anillo

-¿que es esto?, ¿que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Haru quien no entendía la situación en la que estaban

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada-apoyo Kyoko a las ideas de su amiga

-Pónganse, los anillos. Por favor Kyoko-sama, Haru-san hagan caso- les dijo el joven, quien se veía preocupado-Estos anillos una vez puestos cambian la apariencia física de quien lo porta, ahora estarán seguras-

Las chicas hicieron caso inmediato a lo que les dijo el chico. De inmediato el color de cabello y ojos , la forma de su cara y la estatura cambio en ambas.

-Bien, tal vez ni notaron, Pero en la pastelería estaban siendo apuntadas con un arma por un franco tirador- dijo el chico llenando a las otras dos de pánico- Pero cálmense, así no las reconocerán. Vamos a casa de Tsuna-sama, necesito hablar con el.

Los tres caminaron llegaron lo mas pronto posible, las dos chicas estaban irreconocibles .

-¿Quienes son?-pregunto confundido Tsuna al abrir la puerta, Reborn observaba

-Cierto, devén quitarse los anillos ahora- dijo el chico que acababa de ayudar a las jóvenes, estaban sin aliento.

Las chicas hicieron caso, y volvieron a su apariencia habitual. Tsuna las hizo pasar rápidamente igual al chico.

-Tsuna-kun, si no fuera por el no se que hubiera pasado- dijo Kyoko recuperando el aliento

- Decimo- dijo el chico extraño llamando su atención, pues nadie le llamaba así excepto Gokudera.

Tsuna se quedó observándolo por un momento.

-Tu parecido con Gokudera-kun es impresionante- dijo el décimo, mientras Kyoko y Haru obserbaban atentamente.

-Es cierto, hasta ahora que te observo bien, tus ojos son verdes, igual que el, pero tiene sus rasgos mas finos y para ser un chico eres muy bajito- dijo Haru mientras se ponía de frente al chico y veía que eran de la misma altura.

-Esos son anillos Vongola, aunque es extraño que los tengas pues apenas se hizo el prototipo- hablo Reborn serio.

-Bien primero que nada, no soy un chico-dijo quitándose la gorra, dejando ver la hermosa cabellera blanca hasta la espalda baja- y segundo, necesito hablar con el décimo.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿quien eres?- Pregunto Reborn curioso

-Creo que esto lo debemos hablar los tres solos- dijo la chica volteando a ver a Kyoko y a Haru.

-Síguenos-volvió a hablar Reborn, Quien subió las escaleras seguido por Tsuna y por la joven de blancos cabellos.

Una vez en el cuarto del décimo la joven no dejaba de observar la habitación. Decidió Sentarse frente a Tsuna y suspirando profundamente dijo

-Creo que quiere saber ¿quien soy, y que he venido a hacer?- pregunto

-Si, necesito saberlo- dijo Tsuna, bastante serio, tomando el puesto de jefe de una familia.

-Yo se que sonará raro, pero he venido por algo que me tiene preocupada- dijo la joven mientras jugaba con sus manos

-No eres de este tiempo- acuso el pequeño Hitman de traje. La joven sonrió dedicándole una mirada al pequeño.

-No- negó también con la cabeza la joven quien mantenía la mirada en el piso.

-bien, y ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Tsuna Sonriendo

La joven tomo un suspiro y hablo rápido y todo en una oración.

-Mi nombre es Gokudera Gin. Mis padres son Gokudera Hayato y Miura Haru, tengo 16 años soy la única hija de este matrimonio y la encargada de cuidar a su hijo Jun. Vine porque en el último entrenamiento que tuve….-Se detuvo al ver que el jefe Vongola no le ponía atención, pues se había quedado petrificado, sin saber que decir. Pues apenas procesaba la información de los nombres de sus padres

-¿pero cómo?- grito Tsuna sin creerlo

-Tal parece que ahora vienen muchas sorpresas- exclamo Reborn quien rió levemente

-Décimo, no lo sé. Pero para este tiempo Haru debe haberse dado cuenta de que siente algo por Hayato y viceversa-se quejó la joven- Y tal parece que aun nada de eso ha pasado-prosiguio

- Hoy lo vi molesto, porque Yamamoto-san estuvo todo el día con ella pero creo que solo se enojó porque ya no tiene a quien molestar- dijo el castaño pensativo

-Por lo que me dice creo que tendré que ir a su escuela-dijo ella en un suspiro

-Espera- dijo Tsuna mientras sacudía su cabeza – ¿Tengo un hijo llamado Jun?-pregunto volteándola a ver

-A si es. Mire-Saco una foto de su billetera- Él es Jun, y los demás estamos siendo entrenados, para ser la nueva generación Vongola.

* * *

Abajo las dos chicas se preguntaban de lo que hablaban, pero para que la espera no se sintiera tanto ella comenzaron

-Haru, hoy te vi muy feliz- dijo Kyoko mientras sonreía

-Lo sé, Yamamoto-san fue muy amable el cambiarme el lugar para que Gokudera dejara de molestarme- dijo Haru feliz. –Aparte Yamamoto-kun es muy amable, me agrado mucho ese día que vine a cocinar y Gokudera me hizo llorar, y él fue a buscarme-seguía hablando Haru sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba escuchando

-Entonces, ¿te gusta el idiota del beisbol?- pregunto gritando Gokudera molesto mientras resaltaba una vena de la frente

Haru, no entendía el por que el le había gritado de esa manera. Ella solo lo vio sorprendida.

-Gukudera no tiene por que gritarme- chillo la castaña- Aparte es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- se quejo

-No queria escuchar nada, acababa de llegar y sin querer escuche, pero no tengo que discutir nada con una mujer estupida- volvio a gritar el chico corriendo a subir las escalera

-Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-kun y Reborn-chan están hablando con una chica-anuncio Kyoko

-Gracias, pero es urgente hablar con el- dijo el joven sin hacer mucho caso de lo anterior.

-Décimo-grito entrando a la habitación ignorando a la joven- Encontré esta mochila, y contenía cosas de la familia Vongola-

-Bien, no te han enseñado a no abrir cosas ajenas-dijo la joven molesta, quien le arrebato la mochila- Esto es mio-le arrebato la mochila

''Se siente tan genial dirigirme así a mi papá y que no me diga nada''- pensó la joven.

Gokudera, se quedó observando a la joven, su cabello, la forma de su cara y el color de sus ojos... era tan parecida a su madre.

-Lo siento- dijo el sin entender el por que aquella chica hablaba con el décimo

-Gokudera su nombre es Gin, trabaja en el desarrollo de Armas de la familia Vongola y se quedara por un tiempo-dijo Reborn

-Pero... Reborn. Ya hay mucha gente en mi casa- dijo el décimo con preocupación mientras llevaba su mano a el cabello

-No importa Tsuna, yo se donde podrá estar bien, mientras hace su trabajo-dijo Rebonr.

* * *

-Espero no ser una molestia- hablo Gin quien se encontraba en el cuarto de Haru.

Esta buscaba ropa para poder prestarle a su invitada

-No te preocupes, Gin-chan yo tambien me hubiera escapado si tuviera que casarme con alguien que no quiero. dijo Haru quien seguia buscando ropa.

La joven de blancos cabellos solo nego con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y recordaba la historia que invento Reborn.

**_Flas back_**

**_Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera y Gin bajaban las escaleras. El primero en llegar hasta abajo fue Reborn quien enseguida fue a donde estaban Haru y Kyoko._**

_** -Creo que tendré que decirles a ambas, quien es ella. Su nombre es Gin y es hija del Jefe de la familia Menotti y vino a Tsuna por que se escapo de Italia por que su padre la quería casar con alguien que ella no ama. Y se encuentra sola en una isla donde no conoce a nadie, Estuvo vagando durante tres semanas y por eso estaba vestida de chico cuando las ayudo- Les mintió Reborn contándole a las dos esa historia, la cual en verdad creyeron.**_

_**-Oh, pobre Gin-chan-dijo Haru tomando las manos de Gin, mientras se le salían las lagrimas.**_

_**-Lo peor, es que no tiene a donde ir y esta casa esta llena- **_

_**-Se puede quedar conmigo, entiendo a la perfección tus sentimientos-dijo Haru al borde de las lagrimas conmovida por la historia falsa.**_

_** -Gracias, por su amabilidad- dijo la joven de cabellera blanca haciendo una reverencia.**_

_**fin del flash back**_

_****''hay madre, eres igual que ahora, muy facil de engañar''-pensó Gin._


	6. Chapter 6

-Por cierto, Haru-san. tu ¿te has enamorado?- pregunto con Curiosidad Gin, mientras la castaña se detenía y dejaba de buscar ropa, tomaba un suspiro y se volteaba para ver de frente a su invitada.

-Si, eso creo. Mi primer amor fue Tsuna-san. Pero por mas que intente fue completamente inútil De hecho Gokudera-san me recordaba cada vez que podía que todo lo que hacia seria inútil, por que Tsuna-san estaba enamorado de Kyoko-chan- Haru hablaba y su voz parecía quebrarse.

-Pero, cuando eso pasa, es por que una persona perfecta para ti te esta esperando-dijo la albina con una sonrisa. la verdad es que sentía mucha compasión por ella.

-Pues espero querer a esa persona mas de lo que quise a Tsuna-san. Al principio me dolió mucho, y mas cuando Gokudera -san me contó que ese día Tsuna se declararía a Kyoko-chan. Ahí me di cuenta que perdí mi tiempo y que Gokudera tenia razón- termino de hablar y volvió a buscar la ropa que le prestaría a Gin

-Pero por lo que pude observar , tu y Gokudera no se llevan mucho¿ cierto?-pregunto con mas interés

-Cuando Tsuna y Kyoko-chan comenzaron a ser novios se la pasaban juntos en la escuela, Gokudera-san tenia mucho tiempo libre y yo termine sentándome a su lado. Al principio pensé que nos terminaríamos llevando mejor, pero no fue así.-tomo aire, dio un suspiro corto y retomo el relato- Me molestaba con lo que fuera, me ponía apodos tontos y no dejaba de llamarme mujer estúpida entonces un día vino a mi casa por que quería que cocinara para todos los de la casa de Tsuna y fui para que al final el me hubiera dicho que no le había gustado la comida- dijo molesta mientras sacabala ropa que le prestaría a la ojiverde.

La ojiverde no podía creer el comportamiento tan bárbaro de su padre en la adolescencia

-Y todavía se queja de que no le hables- su pensamiento lo hablo en voz alta haciendo que Haru la observara

-¡Si!, todavía tiene el descaro de molestarse, hoy me pregunto molesto si me gustaba Yamamoto-kun- hablo la castaña indignada, la otra joven solo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-Pero ¿ a ti te gusta el tal Yamamoto?- pregunto haciendo como si no conociera al guardián de la lluvia

-La verdad, es que es muy bueno conmigo, pero creo que ya me había acostumbrado a ser molestada por Gokudera-san, aunque ya no permitiré que lo haga- dijo mientra se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hay que dormir, por que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo la peliblanca mientras se desvestía para ponerse la ropa que le había prestado Haru

- Gin-chan ¿iras al instituto?-pregunto sorprendida la castaña

-Si, creo que Reborn no te dijo pero aquí tengo mi uniforme- lo saco de su mochila incluyendo calcetines y zapatos.

-Bien, creo que si es mejor dormir- anuncio Haru mientras se metía en su cama y seguida por su compañera una vez que termino de cambiarse.

-Buenas noches Gin-chan-dijo Haru a su huésped, notando que ya se había dormido, poco después ella también hizo lo mismo.

En casa del décimo Vongola Lambo e I-pin iban con la madre de Tsuna para dormir, Reborn se había quedado los únicos que permanecían despiertos eran Tsuna y Gokudera, cada uno en su respectiva cuarto sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Tsuna, no entendía como era posible que dos personas completamente diferentes de una manera u otra terminaran juntas, por otro lado Gokudera daba vueltas a su cama por milésimo día consecutivo,

_''Por que me molesta tanto esa mujer estúpida .. pero me molesta aun mas que ya no este ahí sentada a mi lado hablando con su estúpida voz chillona, que y no cometa errores y yo no pueda regañarle y me molesta aun mas que me haya cambiado por ese imbécil del béisbol, me molesta que otros la vean, siquiera que le hablen... por que me siento tan raro mierda. Me molesta que haya cambiado y que yo tenga la culpa de eso. Si tan solo no le hubiera restregado en la cara tantas veces que sus sentimientos hacia Tsuna no serian correspondidos, Si tan solo no me hubiera sentido tan bien al ver su rostro cuando se comprimía en una mueca de dolor para que luego salieran las lagrimas de sus ojos'' -_se atormentaba el guardián de la tormenta con sus pensamientos

-Lo siento,en esos momento en los que sentí placer al hacerte sentir mal, al recordarte que no estabas a la altura del décimo por que en esos tiempos yo no sentía nada por ti-hablo al aire y los recuerdos donde el la hizo llorar llegaron a su mente para hacer de su tormento algo inaguantable.

El peliblanco se levanto y fue a la recamara de su jefe para tocarle la puerta. El ya tenia 18 años y tenia una vez por todas dejarse en claro lo que sentía.

Tsuna al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su recamara se levanto a abrir

-Gokudera-kun, pasa- dijo el jefe vongola abriendo la puerta

-Décimo, quiero preguntarle algo- dijo con timidez y con pesadez incluida-¿Como supo que estaba enamorado de Kyoko-san?-formulo la pregunta el albino esperando una respuesta que aumentaba sus latidos conforme a la espera.

-Al principio, por que ella era la Idol de la escuela, es bonita e inteligente, y aunque estaba en mi clase si no hubiera sido por Reborn jamas me hubiera hablado y yo no me hubiera atrevido a la conocí realmente me sorprendió lo su nobleza y su amabilidad eso aumento el cariño que yo le tenia y ella me gustaba cada día mas-dijo con nostalgia de aquellos tiempos

-Ahora veo, perdón por molestarlo tan tarde décimo me iré a dormir-dijo Gokudera saliendo del cuarto de Tsuna dirigiendo se al de el.

''Claro las cosas no son siquiera parecidas, el décimo nunca lastimo a Kyoko-san a diferencia de mi con la mujer estúpida''- pensó mientras se metía en su cama para intentar dormir.

* * *

Era de mañana y en el cuarto donde dormían dos jovenes comenzó a sonar la alarma

-mamá apágala-hablo medio dormida la peliblanca

-Gin-chan levántate, iremos a la escuela- dijo Haru mientras intentaba levantar ala chica al lado de ella

-Niñas, levántense-dijo la mamá de Haru desde afuera del cuarto lo que ocasiono que las dos se levantaran desganadas

mientras se cambiaban y arreglaban para ir a la escuela el obento de las dos estaba listo esperando a ser guardado en las mochilas correspondientes.

Haru veia como Gin intentaba peinar su largo cabello con dificultad

-Dame el peine, yo te ayudo-se ofreció Haru quien inmediatamente comenzó a cepillar el sedoso cabello largo y blanco de su huésped- Tienes muy bonito cabello

-Lo se, pero aveces es molesto tenerlo tan largo-se quejo la joven ojiverde. Las dos estaban listas para ir a la escuela.

Bajaron a la cocina, Gin se sorprendió al ver dos bentos.

-Tome Gin-chan-le dijo la madre de Haru

-Gracias y disculpe las molestias-dijo la joven educadamente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-No te preocupes, apúrense para que no se les haga tarde- recomendó la madre de la castaña a ambas jóvenes cada quien tomo su mochila y salieron

-Sabes Gin-chan, es bueno ir acompañada a la escuela. Hoy es tu primer día y veras que seras muy popular entre los chicos- dijo Haru causando rubor en la albina.

-Bien, mientras no me molesten mucho prometo no hacerles daño-dijo de broma haciendo que Haru la mirara seria

-Gin-chan para ser una chica muy bonita aveces hablas como varón- dijo la castaña riendo tontamente

-Me agrada eso, aunque a mi padre no- bufo- Aunque no se por que por que el quería varón- encogió los hombros.

En la escuela los alumnos varones se quedaban viendo como idiotas a la joven que acompañaba a Haru, haciendo que la ojiverde cerrara los puños del enojo

-Gin-chan, no te enojes-le dijo Haru llevándola hacia su salón.

La maestra no tardo en llegar y al percatarse del alboroto del salón, vio un rostro nuevo

-Así, que tu eres la prima de Gokudera-san- dijo la maestra dejándose llevar por el parecido y lo que le había dicho un pequeño bebe de traje.

-Si, mucho gusto soy Gokudera Gin- se presento creando alboroto y recordando lo que dijo Reborn

''Entre más audaz menos sospecharan de ti''

Sin dejar de poner nervioso con lo que dijo a Tsuna, el único aparte de Reborn quien sabia la verdadera identidad de la joven.

Claro que para esto el pequeño arcobaleno ya había hablado con Gokudera para que dijera que era su prima aprovechando el gran parecido que ''casualmente'' tenían ambos.

-Bien, puedes tomar asiento al lado de tu primo para que te sientas mas cómoda-le dijo la maestra esta simplemente obedeció.

La maestra seguía hablando hasta que algo de lo que dijo llamo la atención tanto de Gokudera como de Gin.

-Bien haremos parejas otra vez pero Yamamoto-san no tiene- dijo la maestra viendo a la castaña al lado de el

-Yo lo hago con Yamoto-san- grito la peliblanca sorprendiendo al salón y dando alivio a Gokudera

-Creo que tienes mucho entusiasmo Gin-san, los demás se quedan las parejas de la otra vez, y ahora espero que Gokudera Hayato como Miura hagan el trabajo bien para que no lo repitan- advirtió la maestra

Mientras Haru maldecía a la tierra por ponerla junto con aquel molesto chico, Hayato se sentía tranquilo de que hiciera equipo con el y no con el idiota del béisbol.


End file.
